Down To Earth
by creativedreamer48
Summary: “Shut up with the old lines, girl.” An unfamiliar voice spoke. “I’m the new kid on the block.” As the dust from the blown door blew away, a tall, brunette teen stood there. He watched the floating mystic across from him with narrow eyes. "Your move."


. : . C H A P T E R 1 . : .

*~The Arrival Of A Stranger~*

Silhouetted in the twilight sun, details were impossible to make out on the youth. He stood silent, resilient, and watched from some miles away the ivory tower in the distance. Standing on the sea cliff just outside Jump City, the giant 'T' resting on a far off rock face was unmistakable. The Teen Titans' home base was finally within his grasp. After searching for a year, he would find her at last.

-||-

"Heads up!"

The black video game controller soared through the air, landing on the carpeted floor with a gentle thump. Raven rolled her eyes and settled farther back in her seat to avoid the two male teens who stampeded in after it. Beast Boy leaped onto Cyborg's shoulders and dived onto the ground towards the object in question, but gasped as a cord grabbed it and pulled it out of reach. The green boy looked up as Robin captured the controller in his hands, smirking. "Who's the champion now?"

His victory was short, however, as Cyborg charged the black haired wonder boy to the ground. Beast Boy transformed into a giant green bear and leapt on top of the both of them. A chorus of "Get off!"s and "LEGGO OF ME!"s and "You're breaking something!"s issued from the small skirmish on the floor. Raven sighed and stood, just as Starfire showed her tired eyes in the living room. Yawning, she asked, "What's going on in here? I had just awoken from a most wondrous dream when I heard…"

"Just our boys, Star. Nothing to worry about." Raven answered, hopping up on one of the kitchen counters to watch the chaos in the corner.

"What is the cause for this battle?"

"New video game… thingy."

"CORDLESS CONTROLLER!"

Raven waved the correction off. "Whatever."

Starfire giggled and lifted her long legs off the floor gracefully. Swiftly and silently, she flew over to the wrestling match, spying the controller a few feet away, unbeknownst to the boys. She picked it up, displaying it to Raven. The dark girl smirked. The alien raised her eyebrows and flew up again, placing herself on the big couch. "So this is cord-less, yes? Which means it has no cord, I believe…"

Raven glided over to sit next to the red head, still unnoticed by the three male teens in the room. Star turned the TV on and flipped to the video game. She laughed with delight. "Oh, how fun!" Her slender fingers flew over the buttons, getting a higher and higher score on pure whim. She began to fly around the room in sync with the little ship she was controlling, taking unbridled joy in the fact that she didn't have to be constricted any longer. Raven watched with a bemused expression, preparing for the outburst when the guys discovered they were no longer fighting for anything. The moment came as Starfire reached a new high level and a victorious tune filled the living room. She gave a shout of joy and Robin, BB and Cyborg all looked up.

"…she had the controller!?"

Starfire gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "I was only…"

"GET HER!" The boys charged as the alien screamed and flew through the sliding doors at the speed of light, followed closely by her three friends. Raven chuckled and stretched herself on the couch, telekinetically changing the channel to History. An interesting documentary concerning Cult Rituals was on.

The pale girl was just about to get comfortable, when an unusual and strange noise to Titans' Tower rang through the home. She sat up and looked toward the door as the knocking continued. She raised an eyebrow and lifted herself off the couch and floated downstairs toward the front door. She landed on the carpet softly as the banging went on. Slowly, she padded toward the entrance. "Hello…?"

Suddenly, Raven was thrown back harshly, knocking her back and head against the stone wall hard. She slid down and landed on the ground, coughing. "Who the fuck…?" Another blow knocked her back again, and she found herself under one of the metal chairs in the greeting hall. Groaning, black energy consumed her hands and Raven lifted the object off herself. "Alright, you want to play?" She stood up slowly, covering her face with her cape. "Then be ready to play hard."

"Shut up with the old lines, girl." An unfamiliar voice spoke. "I'm the new kid on the block." As the dust from the blown door blew away, a tall, brunette teen stood there, tall and strong. He watched the floating mystic across from him with narrow eyes. "Your move."

Raven snarled and jerked her arm forward, tumbling the chair through the air towards the stranger's head. He ducked out of the way at the last second and grabbed another chair, throwing it towards the battered girl. She created a force field of dark energy and projected a black whip towards the stair railing, pulling it down towards the boy. _"Let's see your super strength now, brat…"_

The stranger shot his head upwards as the steel sailed toward him. His teeth visibly clenched and he thrust his palm upwards, shooting a stream of orange red plasma towards it, melting it on the spot. Scraps fell around his long body as he turned fully toward Raven. "You're going to have to try harder than that."

Raven blinked. Where the hell did plasma come from? She muttered a few curses under her breath and allowed her palms to sear with darkness. "Fine. Gloves are off."

"You mean they were on?" He began walking towards her.

"They _were._" She glared, and twirled her cape around her body, disappearing from his sight. His head swerved around frantically, searching for the witch. She burst forth from a tunnel of darkness behind him, her arms outstretched like that of a great bird. "BURN!"

Black flames erupted from the tunnel and engulfed the young man. He screamed out at the invisible burns and tried to fight himself out. "Stop it! STOP IT!" He screamed.

"Nothing to see, nothing to stop." Raven replied, landing on the ground calmly. With a swipe of her hand the flames disappeared.

He groaned, kneeling on the ground in agony. He glared at her, his light eyes feverish and loathsome. "You bitch…"

"You came here looking for a fight. So I'm giving you one."

"Shut up!"

Raven sidestepped as he leapt towards her. He spun around and kicked upwards, trying to land one in her stomach. Smirking, she wrapped her darkness around his ankle and flipped him, causing him to land on his stomach. He growled under his breath, and punched the ground. With a thunderous crumbling noise, the earth beneath Raven suddenly detached itself, causing a column of stone to rise up, carrying her frail body towards the high ceiling. The girl gasped, and covered herself with her cape again, teleporting off the pillar just as it made contact with the stone above. She reappeared in front of the boy. Breathing heavily, she looked down at him. "Who…?"

He suddenly looked at her, and Raven got a good look at his face. Light brown hair, almost blond. Light blue eyes, crystal clear. Just like…

Raven put a hand to her mouth. The teen close to her stood and glared. "My name is Brion. Now tell me where my sister is or I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Sister…?"

"Raven!" She looked towards the sound of her name. Standing at the entrance from the rest of the Tower stood her teammates. Robin was the one who had spoken. The four stood there, dumbstruck at the destruction and the newcomer. "What the hell happened here?"

The newly dubbed Brion looked up at the four and lifted his hand, clenching a fist and causing the small piece of concrete they were standing on to break away. They all yelled in surprise as he brought the team down to his level, crash landing them slightly. BB's eyes went wide. "That was just like what…"

Brion glowered for a moment, before turning back to his original target. "Tell me where she is."

"Who is she?" Raven asked quietly, fearing she already knew the answer.

"How do we know that this isn't just some trick?" Robin spoke up, stepping forward. "Maybe he's working for one of our enemies."

"Enough with the stupid Slade theories, Robin." Cyborg retorted.

"Not Slade. But maybe the Brotherhood."

"We defeated them!" Starfire replied.

"Maybe not all of them?"

"Nah, they're long gone… they wouldn't send a kid to take US down…" Beast Boy offered.

"Well maybe they are trying… Gorilla war, yes?"

"Gorilla warfare, Star. And that's not exactly how you do it."

"Then expedia?"

"What!?"

"Like… This Bond James Bond people always refer to."

"…espionage, Starfire… And you can just call it spying."

"The spying then! He could be one of them!"

"Aren't spies supposed to be a bit more sneakier?"

"ENOUGH!" Raven exclaimed, turning to the rest of the team. "Let the boy speak!"

Brion stood there, unshaken, unaffected. He looked toward the dark clad girl and raised an eyebrow. "Should I still talk? Or I could just leave…"

"No." She replied, exasperated. "Speak, please. Who is your sister, now?"

"Her name is Tara Markov, and I believe she joined your team for a brief time."

"Tara…?" BB spoke, walking up to him. "You mean Terra…?"

Brion shrugged. "She might've gone by that name. I don't know. I haven't seen her in over a year."

"Yeah, she's here. But you might as well get out. She's dead."

"Dead…?" Brion's eyes went wide. "She can't be…"

"Well she is, buddy. Get used to it." BB said, in a low voice. Whenever Terra came up in a conversation, BB took up that kind of tone. Serious and demanding, and angry too. He hid those feelings under the surface, and Terra was a subject that could easily reawaken them. He watched Brion with a harsh glare. "Anything else?"

Brion studied the changeling's face a moment, then threw his arm back, and slung it forward, hitting Beast Boy's face with a hard right hook. The green boy went down, toppling onto the ground and skidding backward. Shaking, the geomancer pulled his fist back. "She can't be…"

BB stood up slowly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He morphed himself into a lion and suddenly charged towards Brion. He only had a moment to gasp before the massive green paws had found his chest. Starfire shouted in surprise and grabbed the massive lion, as Cyborg grabbed Brion. Both held their prisoners back as Raven surrounded them with energy. "This is no way to solve this! Calm down!"

BB swiped at his enemy and roared with frustration. Brian simply stared off towards the ground. Raven sighed and lifted them both up. "I'll take Beast Boy to his room. We can put Brion in one of the holding cells, right?" she looked at the others for approval.

They all nodded. Raven disappeared with the two hostages and Star, Cy, and Robin were left to deliberate.

"…what the fuck?" Cy stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I get the feeling we're in for some big trouble." Robin murmured, looking towards where Rae had disappeared.

"HA. When has that changed?"

"Never, I guess."

"All in a day's work, right?"

"I don't like change…"

"Well, I guess we had a long enough vacation."

"This city HAS been too peaceful…"

"Uh-huh…"

Starfire landed next to the two and looked up towards the doors. "Do you really think that this… Tara, of whom Brion speaks, could be our Terra?"

"There's a better chance she is then she's not, Star."

The redhead nodded, still looking at the doors. "Why did Beast Boy tell him she was dead?"

"Because. I really think BB's done with dealing with blondie now." Cyborg answered, standing and surveying the damage. "And it looks like we got stuck with clean-up duty." The other two groaned. "C'mon now… It'll give us something to pass the time."

"Last bit of vacation – Chores. Wonderful." Robin complained, kicking a scrap of metal to the side.

Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this, if you're reading. I hope everyone enjoyed~! I'm really proud of the finished product and I hope you all enjoy it also. ^_^ OH. This story takes place about a year and a half after BB saw Terra in the last ep. (SPOILER). So they're all a little bit older. I should have pictures of them soon~ So REVIEW. PLEASE. I love reviews SO SO MUCH. 3 Thanks and peace y'all!


End file.
